emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6632 (15th August 2013)
Plot Debbie plans to leave Sarah at Wishing Well Cottage with Belle while she attends the funeral. Cameron pesters her by text to find out if she is attending the funeral. Jai arrives back from Glasgow and Nikhil apologises to him for his behaviour and asks him to be a pallbearer. He finds confetti from his wedding still in his suit. Megan has decided on Steve as a new investor. Declan isn't pleased but is forced to agree. Steve will also be getting the stable block for the first twelve months. Bob and Rodney discover Brenda's gone missing. Nikhil asks for Rishi's forgiveness through his behaviour over Archie; Rishi tells him there's nothing to forgive. Nikhil panics when he realises he threw out his and Gennie's wedding album until David tells him that Brenda has it. Marlon's annoyed that Katie has legged it the day before Gennie's funeral. Cameron discovers he won't be needed to be a pallbearer, he's relieved. Chas asks Cameron to drive her, Bob and Rodney around so they can find Brenda, but he refuses saying he'd rather stay at the pub. Lisa is concerned when Zak falters as he and Lisa prepare to leave for the funeral, she tells him to stay with Belle and meet them in the pub for the wake. Chas and Bob find Brenda in the graveyard, sitting where Gennie is to be buried. Cameron rushes around to Debbie's to see if she is attending the funeral, she tries to get out of it but he convinces her to go. Chas is uncomfortable as Brenda talks about Gennie's hatred of Cameron. She becomes suspicious however when she notices Cameron behind the window at Debbie's. Declan asks Nicola to pay the sound company for the festival whilst he's at Gennie's funeral. When Nicola chases after Declan to give him his car keys however, Steve spots an opportunity and changes a number on the sort code. Cameron lies to Chas that he was in the pub cellar when she asks where he was. The villagers follow the funeral procession, they talk about Gennie's accident, not understanding how it happened. Debbie is forced to tell more lies to Nikhil. Chas spots a look between Cameron and Debbie and her suspicions are strengthened. The villagers discuss Gennie as they wait in the church. Sam talks to Rachel as he's reminded of Alice. Declan is shocked when Andy informs him Katie has moved out and won't be at the funeral. During Jude's eulogy, Chas asks Cameron if he loves her and then accuses him of sleeping with Debbie. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Steve Harland - Tom Mannion *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Jude Watson - Andy Wear *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast None. Notable dialogue Lisa Dingle: "At least she'll have our Shadrach up there to keep her comp'ny." Cain Dingle: "Think he made it upstairs?" Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes